stickrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
XGen Studios
XGen Studios is a video game company located beside your starter basement house. The interior consists of many tables with several game developers and other rooms in the back. There are posters on the walls of characters from the game as well. In there, you may apply to become a Video Game Developer. Business Hours *Nobody will be inside, but you can still visit the place. Ranks Maxing out the Video Game Developer profession will grant you the Masamune Katana. Random Events "You brought in donuts for the office this morning. Everyone loves donuts... especially game developers!" (+7 Intelligence, +25 Charm) "A foam dart gunfight broke out in the office and you got hit in the eye. Everyone in the office thought it was funny, even though you couldn't see out of one eye all day." (+11 Strength, +19 Charm) "The new 'game function' you coded broke again... and this time you lost it! Nerd rage took over and you smashed your monitor on the ground while everyone silently watched in terror. One guy even pooped a little." (+27 Strength, -7 Charm) "Your new multi-player game is a big hit with the over 80 crowd. "Tower Defense Bingo" is ready for console launch." ($3,700) "You stay in late to play some video games with coworkers. You got dominated, it was a pretty awesome time." (+18 Charm) "You stay late working on dialogue for your new RPG. At one point, you even write *about* writing in a video game. It's pretty lame... but at least it's finished." (+12 Intelligence) "You spent the day reading detailed tutorials on the latest physics engine techniques. It's informative stuff, but it takes its toll on you... physically." (-8 strength, +22 Intelligence) "Out at lunch today, everyone put a credit card in a hat and let the waitress pick one. Yours was the not so lucky winner." (-$250) "You had to renew a software license today. Your coin has been affected." (-$400) "You spent your entire shift playing a one-button game. You feel slightly dumber." (-6 Intelligence) "You burnt a massive pile of Parmesan cheese in the company toaster oven. The building smells like death, and everyone hates you. (-9 Charm) "Your new game "Super time traveller Advance 8 - the Alien saga", was voted best "match 3" game of all time by PC lamer" Trivia *The building's existence is an obvious reference to XGen Studios, the company that created the game. *The exterior of the building shows that the company is awfully small, smaller than The Basement house. When you enter however, the rooms are fairly large. *One character in this building mentions a future update. "Maybe I'll have a quest in a..future update." You can find him near a computer desk, assisting another character. "It's simple, the password key is 'simple'." In Real Life XGen Studios is an independent game developing company that created Stick RPG 2, Defend the Castle, Motherload, Stick Arena (Ballistic, Dimensions), and more. Its games can be played at http://www.xgenstudios.com/ Category:Locations in Stick RPG 2